


Drunk or hanged?

by grishae



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Age II Spoilers, Drunk Fenris, Español | Spanish, F/M, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Sarcastic Hawke
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grishae/pseuds/grishae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris necesita a la sarcástica Hawke entre copas de apestosos brebajes en el Ahorcado... Aunque no quiera admitirlo.<br/> <br/>Oneshot en Español de DA2.<br/>Posibles spoilers del romance de Fem!Hawke/Fenris (aunque creo que se da por sentado...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk or hanged?

**Author's Note:**

> Esto empezó a ser una idea para un writing challenge con una amiga... Y resultó un relato breve, cómico y romántico de Hawke y Fenris.  
> ¡Disfrutad!

_— **The Hang Man** : tavern located in Lowtown and got its name because people used to be  
hanged by their feet at the spot, as Varric explains to Fenris in a party dialogue._

 

 

一

  

Hubiese preferido mil veces que el elfo se dedicara a decorar más paredes de su mansión con botellas de _Agreggio Pavali_ , que sus prácticas en adulación hubiesen sido suspendidas... antes de verlo hacer el ridículo en el Ahorcado. Aquel era el lugar por excelencia de la gente de Bajaciudad, a partir del atardecer, el sentido común de los personajes que se agolpaban en la barra empeoraba y el elfo no necesitaba 1) llamar más la atención —su cabello blanco, marcas de lirio en la piel y su grave voz eran vistosas— 2) dificultarle el descanso a Hawke. La campeona empezaba a pensar seriamente que se había ganado el título a base de espabilar a sus compañeros, en lugar de haber recibido méritos por tratar el complejo problema con el Arishok de los Qunari. Sus hazañas memorables en Kirkwall ocupaban un alto porcentaje por asistir a sus peculiares amistades.

La morena no había tenido ni tiempo de despojarse de sus dagas, una vez llegó a la finca de los Amell tras un largo día de recados (lidiar con templarios obcecados, poner a tono el tráfico de esclavos, cotillear con Varric; el pan de cada día), cuando Isabela irrumpió y no precisamente para coquetear.

—¡A estribor, tenemos un intoxicado! —Sus pendientes dorados centellearon a la que hacia una floritura. Hawke no estaba precisamente lúcida aquella noche para hacerle gracias.

—Tu jerga marinera me interesa tanto como tus recientes conquistas, Isabela...

Hawke se asomó en el balcón del primer piso, la pirata se veía tan poco sobria como seria, paseándose por la alfombra del recibidor.

—¡Por todos los mares, es verdad!

—Isabela, qué has hecho...

—Oh vamos, Hawke. Te lo has perdido...

—Qué has robado...

—Me puedo quitar las botas ahora mismo para comprobar mi inocencia, cariño.

—No, ahorratelo. Está bien, ¿qué es esta vez?

 Era una urgencia.

Hawke rodó los ojos ante la urgencia.

 

Cuando la chica llegó al local para asistirle, Fenris estaba rozando el coma etílico, tras substituir sus anticuadas botellas de vino por los brebajes del Ahorcado. En el antro reinaba un sentimiento de compañerismo extremadamente fuerte, ligado por el refugio en el alcohol.  
Los clientes entonaban canciones lascivas y bebían del mismo vaso. Los que mejor se sostenían en pie practicaban danzas que se semejaban a rituales vulgares, se palmeaban los hombros y entre risa y risa, el alcohol seguía corriendo. Para la sorpresa de la campeona, Fenris llegó a tal extremo: unirse a la fiesta. Podría haber compartido vaso junto a un mago que a Fenris no le hubiese importado, no estando tan borracho. Debía estar muy desesperado. O muy desquiciado. Hawke conocía lo justo e imprescindible —mentira— a su pelotón como para saber cuáles eran sus tendencias y obsesiones: A Isabela le perdía el oro y el sexo, a Varric los chismes, a Aveline su escudo, a Merrill los mitos, a Anders la justicia frente a los magos y finalmente, a Fenris... bueno, estaba por ver. Al menos, beber hacia que su mente descansara de Danarius, su ex-amo, y de los magos de sangre.

No podía ponerse severa con él. Era, sobre todo, libre de hacer o beber lo que quisiera. Había prescindido de su espadón durante el día; todos sus compañeros necesitaban un respiro de la constante presión de Kirkwall. También ella.

—Te lo dije —dijo Isabela—. Aunque ahora parece haberse movido a babor.

—Ha dejado de fruncir el ceño en cuanto se ha puesto a beber —Varric se jactó.

Fenris no se volteó para saludar a Hawke. La miró sin verla cuando se paseó dando penosos tumbos hacia otra mesa en busca de una botella extra. Con poca probabilidad, el elfo se percató de la sarcástica risa de Hawke, e hizo un amago de ofrecerle la botella, como si quisiera invitarla al bando de los ebrios y se sentó junto a ellos tras la última danza. Estaba rojo y sofocado. Entre la pestilencia a alcohol, curiosamente había llegado a percibir su aroma personal... a azufre y vino.

Hawke se desencantó al obligarle a ponerse en pie.

—He aquí el compañero en apuros. Vayámonos, valiente. Es suficiente por hoy.

—Nadie me obligó a venir —graznó el elfo.

No iba a cuestionarlo, el elfo aun se estaba acostumbrando a palpar la libertad.

—Pero no debí hacer caso a Isabela... —La aludida resopló tras ellos; él no la había oído—. Solo hablaba de cómo ese mago te perforaba cuando tu no le mirabas, Varric diciendo que los chistes del Rubito te arrancaban una sonrisa preciosa.

Hawke no supo si sorprenderse de que llamara a Anders por ese apodo o sentirse halagada por el piropo.

—Claro, Fenris... De pie.

—Estaba mejorando la adulación, se supone que tenias que venir a comprobarlo.

Hawke ató cabos. Hacia apenas unas semanas que Fenris y ella habían compartido cama, tras un momento tenso y un fiero beso. El elfo se mostró receptivo... o más bien fue ella, que aun sentía el cosquilleo en los muslos como un recuerdo reciente. Por contra, fue su amante quién puso distancias. La independiente Hawke temía, contra su voluntad, depender de los sentimientos del elfo y de su veredicto final. Otro rechazo sería duro de sobrellevar.

—Un borracho nunca miente —intervino Varric, teniéndole el espadón del elfo a la campeona, que era la única persona sobria como para sostenerlo. Fenris seguía cabizbajo, sobre su hombro.  
El enano le guiñó el ojo y Bianca también, cuando se giró hacia la barra y se disponía a soltar más monedas a cambio del peor brebaje de la ciudad. Era de locos. Sus compañeros de Bajaciudad no estaban dispuestos a acompañar a su líder ni al personaje a Altaciudad. La mera travesía, antes de poner un pie fuera del antro, a Hawke se le hacia eterna y quejumbrosa. Por otro lado, el aire fresco aliviaría el entumecimiento de Fenris. Para su sorpresa, Fenris arrojó la botella contra la pared y un coro de borrachos lo vitorearon. De locos.

—Podrías haber hecho eso en casa —repuso Hawke.

Fenris gruñó. Ya no se mostraba tan hablador como hacia... dos frases atrás.  
Sus nuevos amigos empezaron a despedirse de él. Tropecientos vasos alzándose, y el suelo empapándose de bebida.

—¡Nos vemos, colega!

—¡A la próxima no tendrás estómago para esos cinco litros!

—¡Adiós, ganador!

Hawke no comprendía a qué se referían, pero Varric estaba ahí para erguir a Fenis sobre su hombro. Y para darle ciertas explicaciones.

—Ha ganado un reto. Sin respirar. ¡Este chico sí que sabe beber!

Hawke prácticamente arrastró al culpable fuera del antro.

  

 

二

 

 

De vuelta al hogar, los pasos del elfo pasaron de crear zetas a crear eses. Hawke sudaba a mares cuando lo dejó arrellanado en el sillón de su destartalado salón. El espadón también estuvo a salvo.

—Hawke.

—Mejor no digas nada. Le tienes mucho aprecio a esa alfombra.

La muchacha desapareció por los pasillos, conociéndose todos los rincones de la mansión de Fenris, justo para encontrar una botella de vino y sustituir el líquido por agua. El cristal de la botella ennegrecía el agua mineral, era una buena estrategia para confundir a un elfo borracho con tendencias suicidas. Y melancólico.

Cuando volvió a su encuentro, dejó junto a la pata del sillón la botella. Esperaba encontrarse con un Fenris que había devuelto sobre su querida alfombra, pero en su lugar, el fuego que crepitaba en el hogar se reflejaba en su semblante tenso, la mirada perdida en alguna de sus marcas de lirio de las manos sin guantes. Hawke se recostó en el brazo del sillón y su muslo rozó el hombro de él. La descarga fue inevitable. Incluso estando poco lúcido, las marcas de su piel tintinearon al contacto más efímero y la propia Hawke creyó sentir los músculos arder en contracciones involuntarias. No podía estar fijándose en aquello, precisamente cuando su compañero no estaba en sus trece. Pero, ¿acaso el lirio no había reaccionado por si solo? ¿Estaban las marcas ligadas a las reacciones químicas del cuerpo del elfo?

Y por si una vez no era suficiente, la tez morena de Fenris se asomó sobre su pierna, sus largos dedos marcados pasearon por la longitud del fémur de la chica.

—Hawke, no sé cómo manejar mi propia libertad. No puedo acostumbrarme a ella.

La muchacha cerró los ojos y almacenó los recuerdos de un rechazo reciente, los muslos le palpitaban, sobre todo el que Fenris manoseaba con total libertad. Para colmo, la profundidad de su voz le atravesaba la lucidez. Ya habían tenido una charla parecida que desembocó en una discusión y un beso apasionado. El resto era historia. Tan bonita de recordar... salvo por su desenlace.

—Lo estás haciendo, Fenris.

Como respuesta, el elfo gruñó y su mano se cerró como una garra sobre la rodilla de Hawke.

—Créeme. Solo tienes que... dejarte llevar y hacer lo que mejor te parezca. Nadie, nunca más, te lo va a cuestionar.

La sarcástica Hawke se escondió tras la sensible Hawke, que se dejó caer sobre el regazo del elfo y su pómulo se encontró con el hombro contrario. En ese rincón se escondían el azufre y el alcohol. El miedo y la tensión. El cariño y una pizca de esperanza.

Pintaba ser una noche muy, muy larga.


End file.
